<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Six Cursed Heirs by avidbeader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712406">The Six Cursed Heirs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidbeader/pseuds/avidbeader'>avidbeader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Twelve Dancing Princesses Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Zine: Across the Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidbeader/pseuds/avidbeader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The six royal children of the realm suffer a curse cast in revenge. Can a former soldier, brave and loyal, find the answer to their freedom?</p><p>A Sheith version of <a href="http://www.eastoftheweb.com/short-stories/UBooks/TwelDanc.shtml">"The Twelve Dancing Princesses"</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Across the Universe: A Sheith Myths &amp; Fairytales Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Six Cursed Heirs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my contribution to the charity Sheith zine, <a href="https://twitter.com/atucharityzine">"Across the Universe"</a>, a collection of myth and fairytale AUs. This project was first conceived way back in 2018 on a Discord where the mods wanted to create a zine that anyone could take part in - no invitations or application process. If you were a member of the Discord on the date the zine idea originated, you were in. That Discord cracked apart like a dropped china plate thanks to major drama, but a few people worked to preserve the zine idea, with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115">LLAP115</a> doing the lion's share. People received the PDF in exchange for a donation to one of four wonderful charities. This was my first zine experience and, while it may have taken a long time, I'm very glad to have taken part!</p><p>As always, my eternal gratitude to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latart0903">Latart0903</a> for being the most fabulous beta.</p><p>Credit to <a href="https://arahir.tumblr.com/">arahir</a> for <a href="https://arahir.tumblr.com/post/639702294049570816/sorry-to-bother-you-but-do-you-have-a-link-to">the wonderful little tutorial</a> on making custom dividers!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The war was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors to the court opened, allowing the four eldest princes entrance as they led their captains and a detachment of troops to be greeted by the king. Kolivan, the ruler of Marmora, stood and spread his arms wide as he issued his proclamation. “My sons have returned victorious! The invaders are repelled!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the courtiers broke into cheers, Kolivan descended the stairs from his throne and embraced each of his sons. “Thace, Antok, Ulaz, Regris. I am overjoyed at your safe return. Come, greet your sister and brother, who have worried for you day and night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking that as their cue, Ilun and Keith darted forward. Thace ruffled Keith’s hair and laughed as Keith ducked his grasp to seize him around the middle in a tight hug. “We missed you so much! Next time we’re going with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thace held his youngest brother close. “Pray to the ancients that there will never be a next time. We won, but the cost was high. Many lives were lost, not only to the conflict, but to a plague that swept through, killing soldiers and villagers alike.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kolivan frowned at that. “Ulaz gave me some details in his messages. How bad is it? Do we need to send a contingent of healers as support?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thace shook his head. “The healers among the troops stationed there are sufficient now that the worst is over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever Kolivan was going to say next was lost as the sky darkened outside and wind blasted through the open doors. The courtiers ducked, clutching hats and veils, then shrieks broke out as a black mist appeared and coalesced into a cloaked figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards moved instantly, surrounding the intruder with drawn swords. One hand emerged, sending streaks of purple lightning to surround the guards and lift them into the air, writhing in pain. As soldiers among the returning troops broke ranks to attack, Kolivan moved in front of his children and shouted, “Hold!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All froze in place. Kolivan stepped forward, hands held out. “Who are you? What is your purpose here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lightning vanished, dropping the guards to the floor. The figure threw back its hood, revealing a woman with a wrinkled face and white hair. “The worst is over,” she mocked, her voice full of venom. “My son died trying to keep your soldiers alive! The worst will never be over for me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kolivan traded glances with Thace. “I am sorry to hear that your son is dead, but he was clearly a hero, giving all of his skill and talents to help others—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty words will not bring my son back!” The woman lifted her hands and they took on a malevolent purple glow. “I, Haggar, curse you, Kolivan, to suffer my fate tenfold!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oily black smoke erupted from her hands and shot across the court, dividing into six streams that enveloped each of the royal children. Courtiers screamed and Kolivan tried to pull the miasma away from Thace and Keith. His hands passed through with no effect. Soldiers drew weapons and moved toward Haggar, but she dissolved into brume, her laughter echoing in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princes and princess collapsed, the malevolent fog slipping into their mouths and down their throats. As panic began to spread among the courtiers and the captains tried to contain it, Kolivan bellowed, “Allura! Summon Allura!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allura, the king’s healer, could find no trace of the mists that had attacked the royal children. On the advice of his chief councillor, Coran, Kolivan had beds moved into an empty treasury chamber, equipped with locks created by a pair of master artificers, a brother and sister living in the royal city. Servants helped the princes and princess into the chamber, still shaken by the day’s events, and Kolivan locked them in. He kept vigil through the night with a company of his best guards, watching and listening for any sign of the witch’s curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sun rose, the king unlocked the doors, Coran and Allura at his heels. They entered and found all of Kolivan’s children alive, stirring in their beds. They appeared pale and exhausted, as if they, too, had spent the night sleepless with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kolivan moved toward Regris in the closest bed, and nearly tripped over something on the floor. He looked down to see Regris’ sword, showing nicks in the sharp edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coran picked up a shield next to Ilun’s bed, badly dented in two places. “Majesty, I don’t understand! Her weapons were in perfect condition. Blacksmith Hunk repaired and polished them after she and Keith trained yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the same for the others. All had their weapons discarded by their beds, showing signs of a vicious battle. All of them were wearied. But when Kolivan or any of his advisers asked what had happened, the words they spoke in reply dissipated into faint black mist, without sound. That evening, servants brought back their weapons from Hunk, repaired and restored, and the guard captain ordered them delivered to the armory. That provoked a panic among the siblings, shaking their heads in vehement denial and seizing their weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night after night, it continued. Kolivan would lead his sons and daughter into the chamber, kiss them all, and check the rack of weapons in pristine condition before leaving and locking them in. Morning after morning, when Kolivan opened the door, he would find them in their beds, fatigued, and the battered weapons scattered on the floor. Any bid to gain information from the royal children rendered them mute until the subject was changed. If they tried to write down answers, the letters twisted into an unknown language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kolivan summoned sorcerers and sages in his court to try and unravel the mystery. Allura’s father, Alfor, attempted wards that had no effect. Pidge and Matt, the gifted artificers, went over the entire chamber searching for previously unknown entrances or passages and found nothing. Allura worked tirelessly to help as the children all began showing bruises and signs of muscle strain, as if whatever was attacking them was getting stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then one morning, there was pounding from the inside of the chamber door. Kolivan opened it to find Keith, shouting soundlessly for help while the others tried to staunch the blood coming from a stab wound in Antok’s side. Allura was able to heal the wound, but when questions to the royal children produced nothing but soundless smoke yet again, Kolivan asked for volunteers to stay with them through the night to bear witness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Singly or in pairs, many tried as days became weeks. But whether it was a guard captain, Allura and her father, or Kolivan himself, the result was always the same. They found themselves waking up with the princes and princess, with no recollection of falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning that Coran woke to find the others begging silently for help to treat a nasty wound on Keith’s shoulder, Kolivan made his decision. He must look elsewhere for aid. With Coran’s help, he wrote a proclamation inviting anyone to break the curse. He offered as reward the opportunity to marry one of his children and receive a dukedom, but threatened banishment for failure in order to prevent the castle being overrun by opportunists. He sent Lance, his fastest courier, to distribute the proclamation to all corners of the kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fighting was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No longer able in body, Shiro was making his way home. He had fought valiantly for his king against the invaders, had been praised as a champion by his commanders. But it had only taken one misjudged move, one strike, to shatter bones in his arm. The plague had done the rest, withering the damaged limb until it had to be removed. Shiro had begun training the moment he was able, in order to learn the use of his left arm, but it wasn’t enough. He was dismissed. With provisions and a little pay, but dismissed all the same to return to his home, a broken and useless soldier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro trudged along the road, a hot sun beating down on him. The heat was unpleasant, but it was better than rain. Rain soaked the clumsy wooden replacement for his missing arm and made it weigh more. But with daylight at its peak, perhaps a stop in the shade of the trees near the path was wise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered the treeline and discovered a sweetly running stream not far into the woods. As he filled his waterskin, three women carrying baskets came from the other side and paused, considering him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro nodded to them. “Good morrow, ladies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired one looked back at him keenly. “Good morrow. Where do you travel, sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “The war has ended and I go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red-haired one held up her basket, full of strawberries. “Are you in need for your journey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled. “I am not in need, but I love strawberries. May I offer a trade? It is all travel-fare, cheese and bread and dried meat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some dried meat would be welcome,” the tallest woman said. “That is kind of you. I am called Zethrid and this is Acxa and Ezor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Shiro.” He gave them a generous portion of the meat, then offered his waterskin to them. “Are you thirsty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you,” Acxa replied. “What will you do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried and failed to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “There’s not a great deal for a trained fighter to do if he can no longer fight. I must hope that my family will welcome me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezor tilted her head, eyes bright with curiosity. “You don’t expect them to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They disapproved of my choice to join the army. I expect they will make it clear that I am a charity case through my refusal to heed them before.” Shiro shook his head. “Perhaps I should go to the capital instead, see if there are any opportunities for someone like me.” He let out a derisive laugh. “Perhaps I can answer the king’s proclamation, attempt to solve his dilemma. Being sent into a new country seems the more attractive option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women looked at one another. Then Acxa crossed the stream and Shiro’s eyes widened as she reached his side without a drop of water on her skirts or shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One man possessed of loyalty and courage may succeed where a dozen learned scholars fail.” She dipped a hand under her apron and brought out a silver chain. Clasping it around his neck, she intoned, “I bestow this protection against magics that would do you harm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zethrid followed her and brought out a wide silver cuff. She put it on the wrist of his wooden arm, saying, “I bestow the use of this arm again, fueled with righteous strength.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro gasped, feeling sensations in the arm as the stiff wood shifted into flexible metal, moving with all the ease of his own arm before the loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezor stepped across, loosening a shawl wrapped around her waist and shaking it out. It grew to the length of a cloak before Shiro’s eyes. Ezor drew it across his shoulders. “I bestow stealth, that you may observe unseen when necessary. Only turn the cloak inside-out, and you will be invisible to all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acxa handed him her basket of berries. “Go, now, and claim your destiny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro looked down at the basket, still astonished at what he had witnessed. When he looked back up, the women were nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith joined his brothers and sister as they filed into the dining chamber used for small numbers of guests. He glanced at Ulaz, who nodded. Another champion, then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twelve had tried so far. Five younger princes and two princesses from other realms, three knights, a mage, and a self-admitted con artist. All of them had entered the chamber, taken the chair stationed at the door, and remembered nothing from the stroke of midnight until waking with the dawn. All had been sent away, forbidden to enter Marmora again under pain of death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Observing the figure coming in with Coran, Keith relaxed slightly. This was no popinjay prince or vainglorious knight, at least. The visitor had been dressed well to better fit in at the royal table, but had the squared shoulders and upright posture of a soldier or guard. His handsome face bore a single ruddy scar across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Snow-white bangs fell across his forehead, though the rest of his hair was black as ebony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His winter-gray eyes caught Keith’s and held him fast. They shone with past suffering, with a persistent kindness, with steadfast loyalty, with determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith had never been one for gods. But he began sending up wordless prayers to any deity who might be listening that this man might succeed where all others had failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro stayed quiet during introductions and then dinner, answering questions when asked but otherwise concentrating on the exquisite food before him. Kolivan and Thace were eager to hear his opinions as a common soldier, his thoughts on whether the invaders would try again. He was gratified by their attention, but relieved when the discussion moved on and he could simply look around the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze kept drifting toward one of the princes, Keith. He was almost the complete opposite in appearance to the few men Shiro had let into his life or his bed: lithe instead of broad-shouldered, skin pale like moonlight instead of dark. Shiro wanted to run his fingers through the long, silky, black hair and drown in the large violet eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kolivan brought him back from his thoughts. “No one can explain what happens. I’ve tried to stand guard myself. But if I am outside with the other guards, we hear nothing until sunrise. If anyone stays in the room with them, something robs them of their senses. They fall asleep, seeing and hearing nothing until morning. I wish you all the luck found in the stars, but I will not be surprised if you fail like the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was entertainment after dinner, a trio of musicians. Keith watched from the fringes as Shiro arrived and Ilun politely invited him to dance, causing several others to try their luck while they waited for opportunities to capture a prince’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith retreated to a balcony rather than be dragged into courtly maneuvers. He had suffered them before the witch’s curse; being the youngest of Kolivan’s children, outsiders considered him nothing more than marriage bait for political alliance. Now, such proceedings felt even more hollow in the face of what they were going through. He looked up beyond the hills at the darkening sky, seeing the first star of the evening wink into view, and childishly wished for an end to the torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone else joined him on the balcony and Keith stiffened until he realized it was Shiro. The soldier came to stand next to him at the balustrade, his eyes also drawn skyward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you can’t tell me what is happening to you. But perhaps you can show me some of it. May I?” Shiro reached for Keith’s right hand and Keith let him take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro gently pulled Keith’s glove off and ran his hand over the skin. Keith watched, wondering why Shiro kept a single glove over his right hand in at attempt to distract himself from the feelings awakened by the contact. Shiro studied the calluses, evidence of a capable fighter. He reached for the other hand, running his touch up the arm, and paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t use a traditional shield. Do you prefer a lighter one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shook his head. “I prefer dual-wielding when possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro looked impressed, then wistful. “Wise of you. If I’d been able to fight with my left hand, I wouldn’t have had to leave the army.” He reached up to Keith’s shoulder, the one where he had been wounded. “I asked Healer Allura for a description of the various injuries you’ve all suffered. I also talked to your master blacksmith about the damage to your weapons. Your father and the other advisers think you are being put through duels, but that’s not what’s happening, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith inhaled sharply, then choked as the words of affirmation left his lips as soundless black vapor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro clutched his shoulders. “Don’t! I understand! I swear I will try to help all of you, even if it means my own death in the process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith swallowed and tried to speak, relieved when his voice worked once more. “Don’t say that. It’s not worth your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s worth yours? Or one of your family’s? I made a commitment when I enlisted that I was protecting Marmora. Its land, its people, its ruler. And that includes you and your siblings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it wasn’t the witch’s spell that kept him from speaking, but Keith’s own anguish. This kind and honorable man deserved happiness, not death or exile from his home. He looked up into Shiro’s silver gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro laid one hand on Keith’s cheek. “Have faith, my prince. I will never give up on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princes and princess solemnly prepared themselves for bed. Shiro donned his armor before taking a seat in the chair near the door, watching as most of the royal children tossed and turned before finally falling asleep. Keith stayed still, lying on his side and facing Shiro. He fought sleep longer than the others, but finally his eyes closed as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the bells from a nearby church tolled midnight, a wave of fatigue washed over Shiro. But before he could move to stand or fetch a drink, the necklace at his throat grew warm and he was alert once more. He sat up as a light shimmered into existence in the center of the room, then grew to form the edges of a glowing portal. An eerie melody drifted through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the sleepers sat up as one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro could see them resisting, fighting the force that held them fast and moved them like marionettes. In slow, jerky moves they dressed in their armor and took up their weapons. They stepped through the portal, one by one, not acknowledging anything around them, their expressions doomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro rose, turning his cloak inside out and settling it on his shoulders. Invisible, he slipped through the portal behind Keith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith followed Thace along the path as it led through the woods. He fought the music that moved his body, out of habit, but he barely slowed the inexorable march toward their ordeal. They entered the first orchard, the trees’ silver leaves fluttering in the wind. Keith heard a snapping sound behind them and turned to look, but no one was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second crack echoed as they moved into the grove with trees sprouting shining gold leaves and Keith spun around, eyes darting everywhere. Thace glanced back, frowning as he saw Keith fight harder against the enchantment. “There’s no use, Keith. We’ve all tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear that sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What sound? What are you hearing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what it was. But something is behind us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If there is, it’s the witch’s spies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith set his feet, sweat beading on his face as he held against the spell briefly and looked everywhere, but the grove was empty. He gasped as his strength wavered and he was dragged once more toward the destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thace scrutinized him with an expression of pity. “Don’t hope, little brother. The soldier is in his bespelled sleep, just like all the others. No one can break the curse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they entered the copse of trees with branches dripping diamonds, Keith heard the sound once more. This time he didn’t look back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro advanced quietly, slipping through the trees with their wondrous foliage as he tracked the others. The trees thinned and he watched as the princes and princess moved through an arched passage, descending the stairs within as the music swelled. He hurried to catch up, pausing inside just long enough to hide his gathered evidence, the broken twigs of silver and gold and diamond, in his gauntlet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed down the stairs and emerged in an arena. The stands were filled with all manner of evil creatures: hobgoblins, orcs, banshees, ghouls. They cheered in anticipation as the royal children moved to circles painted on the floor at intervals. Figures emerged from the other entrances, tall and purple-skinned. They were clad in black armor and carried greatswords or battle axes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music halted, allowing Keith and the others to move freely again, just before they were attacked. The shrieking tones of a war horn reverberated through the arena and the cheering doubled as the melee began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antok shifted to help Ilun, while the others fought their opponents singly. Two converged upon Thace and Ulaz darted past his opponent to stab one in the back before whirling to face his own attacker once more. Keith was using his smaller size to his advantage, going fast and low for the legs with vulnerable arteries and tendons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s horror rose as he saw that he had been right in his deductions. The royal children were doomed to fail. Every time an adversary fell, it glowed a wicked shade of magenta and vanished, only for another to come forth from the doors. It was a combination of their own skills, their instinct to work together, and sheer luck that had kept them alive all this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The necklace around his throat heated up once more. Now Shiro could see more of the magenta light, showing him the magic that fueled the gladiators. As he looked around, searching for ideas to form a plan, he saw the strongest concentration of power circling a woman seated on a throne to his left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro unsheathed his sword and moved, unseen, past the spectators and the guard at the edge of the platform where she presided. He threw his weight into a wide swing, counting on strength to offset using his left arm—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his sword shattered as it broke a magical shield that surged up to surround her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The witch leapt to her feet and flung out her hands, throwing lightning bolts at the imperceptible attacker. Shiro evaded them and circled, looking for a weak side as he pulled out his dagger, his only remaining weapon. His second attempt missed her throat and wounded her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrieked in fury, drawing the attention of a pair of guards. But Shiro was still invisible and managed to take one down with a gut-stab, shoving him into the witch’s path. He dropped and tumbled to avoid the second one…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the cloak snagged on something and was ripped from him, exposing his location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The witch sent the lightning at him, laughing in triumph. He threw up his arms in a vain attempt to shield himself, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened them again when the witch’s laughter twisted into angry howls and was astonished to see a magical shield of his own, a large circle of light emanating from his bespelled metal arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As always, the fighting was getting harder. For every opponent Keith disabled, another appeared instantly and with a better weapon. Their swords got longer, their axes heavier. He dodged a swing, trying to locate his siblings in the melee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the din, he heard a woman’s mad scream and looked up into the stands. The witch watched the combat every night from her place, anticipating the moment when one of the royal children would fall and not rise again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and her guards seemed to be clashing with someone, but Keith couldn’t see anyone there. Then a figure appeared out of thin air. The witch sent streaks of glowing magic at him and he raised his arms instinctively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a barrier sprang up, deflecting the witch’s attack and giving Keith a better view of the figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Shiro. Shiro was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilun shouted his name, but Keith ignored it. He dropped his shield and snatched up a second sword from the ground, running and vaulting into the stands. Spectators yelled and cowered from him, parting to give him a clear path. He took down the witch’s remaining guard before he could attack Shiro from behind and placed his back to Shiro’s as several more guards reached the dais.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro felt someone come up behind him and realized he’d lost track of the witch’s second guard. But before he could panic, a back braced against his own and a voice gasped, “Shiro! I’ve got you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that assurance, Shiro focused on maintaining the shield, feeling the metal arm heat up with his effort. He tried to reflect the witch’s lightning back at her, and came close enough that she had to evade, breaking off her attack. Shiro wished desperately for a blade of any kind and his breath caught as the glowing shield morphed into a sword of light emanating from his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charging!” he warned his protector, who shifted his weight so Shiro could launch himself at the witch. She feinted to one side, but with the use of his right arm restored, Shiro countered easily and drove his blade home under her ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All around the arena, the gladiators exploded into violaceous sparks and the spectators took fright, stampeding toward the exits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro turned to see Keith, breathing hard, a sword clutched in each hand, and blood trickling from a gash in his cheek. He looked at his own shimmering blade and concentrated on making it disappear. His gaze snapped back up as Keith choked and fell to his knees, fighting for air. He could hear similar sounds coming from the other royal children as they collapsed, inky smoke spilling from their mouths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro darted forward and caught Keith as he toppled. He smoothed Keith’s sweat-drenched hair back from his face and held him as Keith expelled the last of the smoke from his lungs. He reached up, carefully wiping blood from the wound. “You saved me,” he breathed, his voice full of gratitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith bestowed a grateful, weary smile upon him. “We saved each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nightmare was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heavy weight inside Keith was gone and his fate was wholly his once more. He and his siblings gathered their own weapons and a few of the enemy’s for proof while Shiro retrieved his cloak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left the arena and retraced their path back through the dazzling forests. Shiro led them, his luminous sword summoned once more in case any of the witch’s minions dared challenge them. They found the portal back to the bedchamber, still open but wavering as the spell holding it faded. Once through, Shiro sliced through the beams of light, causing the portal to wink out of existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearly sunrise and they all turned as the master-locks rattled and the door opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Coran called. “Sergeant Shirogane?” He stepped inside, looking at the empty chair in befuddlement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coran, what is it?” Kolivan’s voice boomed from the hallway. He pushed past Coran to step inside, just as Ilun threw herself at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father! He did it! Sergeant Shirogane did it! The witch is dead and the curse is broken!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kolivan looked stunned, unable to respond at first as Keith’s brothers flocked around him, all describing their months of torment. Finally, unable to make sense from the cacophony, Kolivan shouted for silence. He looked over at Keith, who had remained by Shiro’s side. “Can you tell us what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith explained the nature of the curse while Coran summoned Allura to tend to the cut on his face. Then Shiro took over, describing what had happened when the portal appeared and bringing out the tree branches with their rich leafage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kolivan listened, his eyes growing wide as Shiro demonstrated the blade and shield that his magical arm could produce. Finally, he pronounced himself satisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have succeeded and will receive the reward as promised. You will take over the duchy of Arus and be wed to one of my children. How much time would you like to consider your choice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro immediately looked over at Keith, the question in his eyes. Keith smiled back and held out a hand for Shiro to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro drew him close, putting his arm around Keith. “My choice is made, your majesty. I can think of no better partner to have at my side than the one who fought to defend me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then so be it. Coran, prepare the messages to be spread across Marmora! The witch’s curse has been broken and we have a wedding to prepare!” Kolivan began shepherding everyone toward the door. He paused when he realized Keith and Shiro had not moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them gazed into one another’s eyes, oblivious to the rest of the world. Shiro traced the faint scar left from Allura’s ministrations and Keith leaned into his touch. Then Shiro’s lips were on his and Keith answered him with thankfulness and growing desire, happily sealing his father’s bargain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren’t even aware when Kolivan smiled and left them to it, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please take a look at <a href="https://twitter.com/atucharityzine/status/1348918260004220928">the contributor list for the zine</a> and explore some of their work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>